toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Laff points
Laff points are a toon's health. It is the basis to keep a toon happy and able to perform certain actions, such as defeating cogs, playing trolley games, and more. If a toon is sad, such actions like going on the trolley will be halted until a toon has at least one laff point in their laff meter. Laff Meter The laff meter is a form of a health bar in Toontown Online. The laff meter is portrayed as the species of the toon, as well as the color. A happy toon's laff meter is when the toon's laff points are full, and the bar is "smiling". A partial happy toon is when the meter is less than full but more than empty, and the meter is somewhat resembling to a toon "showing their teeth". A sad toon is when all their laff poi nts are deducted from the laff meter and is portrayed as a toon with "X"s for eyes and frowning with the tongue sticking out. Earning More Laff Points Each toon starts with 15 laff points. The maximum laff limit is currently 137. In the course of a toon's journey, several Toontasks will be offered for a reward for more laff points. A total of 85 laff points are rewarded from Toontasks. This list shows how a toon can earn more laff points, and how they add up to 137: *Toontown Central Toontasks +10 (25 laff points total) *Donald's Dock Toontasks + 9 (34 laff points total) *Daisy Gardens Toontasks + 9 (43 laff points total) *Minnie's Melodyland Toontasks + 9 (52 laff points total) *The Brrrgh Toontasks + 9 (61 laff points total) *Donald's Dreamland Toontasks + 39 (100 laff points total) *Fishing trophies + 7 (107 laff points total) *Gardening trophies + 4 (111 laff points total) *Goofy Speedway trophies + 3 (114 laff points total) *Golfing trophies + 3 (117 laff points total) *Maxed Sellbot disguise + 5 (122 laff points total) *Maxed Cashbot disguise + 5 (127 laff points total) *Maxed Lawbot disguise + 5 (132 laff points total) *Maxed Bossbot disguise + 5 (137 laff points total) Regaining Laff Points Toons can regain laff points (toon-up) in several ways: *A toon can idle in a playground. Every 30 seconds, the toon will regain one laff point, or two on the test server. *Once a toon completes a toontask, the toon will recieve a maximum toon up. *A toon can gather treasures scattered around the playground. *A toon can gain laff points from Toon-Up gags from the help of another toon. *If a doodle performs a trick successfully, nearby toons or battle teammates can regain laff points depending on the trick that was performed. *When estate cannons are in display, occasionally, a Toon-Up target appears, and toons can shoot themselves to the target. Each time the target is hit, the number of laff points will be multiplied by 2. *While fighting a cog boss, laff points can be healed in different meanings: **During the Vice President battle, throwing a Whole Cream Pie at a toon will heal them one laff point. **During the Chief Financial Officer battle, treasures will be scattered around after stomping on goons. **During the Chief Justice battle, evidence can be thrown at a toon to regain 1-5 laff points. **During the Chief Executive Officer battle, there are two conveyor belts that release a variety of snacks that range from one to four laff points. Restricted Areas Some cog facilities are restricted to weaker toons. In order to avoid being restricted, a toon will need to earn the required laff points. Once a toon has enough laff points, they can enter that facility. Sellbot Factory Sellbot Headquarters has one restricted area, the Factory Side Entrance. Toons with 34 or more laff points can enter the area. Cashbot Mints Cashbot Headquarters has two restricted areas, the Dollar Mint and the Bullion Mint. The Dollar Mint can only be entered once a toon has 69 or more laff points. The Bullion Mint can only be entered if a toon has 74 or more laff points. District Attorney's Office Lawbot Headquarters has three restricted areas, Office B, C, and D. Office B requires 84 or more laff points. Office C requires 89 or more laff points. Office D requires 94 or more laff points. Cog Golf Courses Bossbot Headquarters has two restricted areas, The Middle Six and The Back Nine. The Middle Six requires 104 or more laff points. The Back Nine requires 109 or more laff points. Trivia *"Laff" is derived from the word laugh. *During Valentoon's Day, all Playground treasures give double the laff points than before. Category:Mechanics Category:Toons Category:Toontasks Category:Toontorial